Everything's Going to Change Now, Isn't it?
by JameronLoganica2012
Summary: What happens when you are stuck in a house with the people you hate the most? I suck at summaries. Better summary inside. Promise it's a good one.
1. Summary

I am writing this story with the help of MantMouse and another one of my youtube sisters Emmade93.

* * *

Just everyone knows I am going to throw in Pauline Fossil (emma's character from Ballet Shoes) and Jack. Jack makes appearences in the story. He is Harry's older brother. (But he does not look like harry. In the trailer he is potrade by milo ventimigla "from heroes"). Now Pauline will be in the story all the time, But just as someone to talk to and have fun with. And all characters belong to their right full owners. I own nothing. Except this plot.

* * *

**Title:** Everything's Going to Change Now, Isn't It?

**Rating:** Mature

**Summary:** Explanation: An AU story set to their 6th yr. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny have been best friends since their first yr. at Howgarts. They are all having the time of their lifes this summer. They are all preparing for for the final battle. They have boy/girlfriends. Harry is with Luna and Ron is with Hermione. But Ginny and Fluer on the other hand are dating 2 people from a different house and gang. Seamus Finnigan and Cedric Diggory. Which makes the others mad. Because Seamus and Cedric are part of the Slytherin gang. Which Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkins, Lavender Brown, Viktor Krum, Cho Chang. Both groups hate each other. Both groups have their own personal enemies. Harry hates Krum because he is abusive to Cho(Harry likes her). Hermione hates Draco because he treats her like dirt. Ron hates Seamus because he is dating Ginny. Fluer hates Pansy because she is coming between her and Cedric. Luna hates Fluer because she is falling to hard for Cedric (who she doesn't trust). Ginny hates Cho because she can tell Cho is crushing on someone not in her own group. Draco hates Harry because there's something off about how they like and do the samethings. Pansy hates Cedric because he is actually falling in love with someone in the group that is not Fluer when he shouldn't. Krum hates Hermione because he thinks she is to innocent. Lavender hates Cho because she believes Cho is screwing everything up. Cedric hates Ginny because she is figuring out what they are doing. Seamus hates Pansy because she is always mistreating Cho. And Cho is jealous of one of the girls. But what happens when nobody noticies that they all have secrets. And what's worse is that both groups believe that they are going to a house to train. But they are wrong. They all have to live together intil they get along. They get their school studies by mail. What will happen? Will things change? Or will they be stuck in the house forever? And if they do get out will they be able to win the final battle. Or will Voldemorts' followers in the house betray the ones they grew to love?

Find out in this story about secrets, truth, pain, and betryal. Where trust will be broken and unbreakable bonds will be formed. But most of all finding love and friendship were you would least expect it.

Notes: Harry's parents are not dead. Ginny is a sixth yr. Her and Ron are twins. Fluer is also a sixth yr. Same as Cedric and Viktor.

**Genres:** Crossover, Humor, AU

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Scenes of a Sexual Nature, Sensitive Topic/Issue/Theme

**Era:** Hogwart

**Beginning couples: **Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Fluer/Cedric, Draco/Pansy, Krum/Cho, Seamus/Ginny, Lavender/Goyle

**Ending Couples:** ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

**Main Characters: **Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pauline, Fluer, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Cedric, Seamus, Cho, Krum, Lavender, Pansy

**Make an Apperance during and/or at the end: **Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Jack Potter, Snape, McGonagoll, Siruis,Tonks, Mad-Eye, Angelina, Dean, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Fred, George, Percy, Minister, Voldemort, Lucuis, Bella, Including: All the members of The Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army and Deatheaters


	2. Happy Birthday pt 1

I do not own anything.

* * *

At the Blacks Mansion

Kitchen:

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny?" Lily potter yelled while setting up the table for Lunch and the birthday party with the help of her son Jack and Hermione's twin sister.

Pauline was still in her blue night gown. Jack was fully dressed in black. Sirius, James, Mad-Eye and Mr. Weasley where all sitting down at the table and drinking coffee except Remus who was having a nice cup of hot tea while talking sweetly to Tonks.

"Hello, Lily." Hermione said as she walked through the door.

She was still in her silk pink night gown. She was fully awake though. Which already told Lily that she had been up before anyone else. And reading William Shakespears "Romeo & Juliet". Lily always knew Hermione was going to be a great girl. Hermione walked over to Pauline and Jack and started to help them.

"Ah, good afternoon, Ginny." Lily said to her as she walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Hey. Lily" Ginny said.

"Harry! Ron" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

The others came into the room and sat themselfs in there regular seats. They covered their ears with their hands because they knew what was coming next. Seeing as how they heard it every day. They braced themselfs.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER and RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lily yelled so loud that she had the glasses and table shaking.

Next thing everyone heard was the sound of tumbling footsteps.

"Hello, mom." Harry said showing up out of nowhere.

"Hello, sweetie. And what have I told you about doing that? Lily asked her 16 yr. old son.

"Sorry, mom." Harry said as soon as Ron ran in through the door.

"Sorry." Ron said trying to catch his breath.

Harry and Ron sat down in their seats. Harry was feeling sad because he believed that everyone had forgotten his birthday.

"Oh, Harry, close your eyes." Percy said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it mate!" Ron demanded.

So Harry closed his eyes. And saw Cho Changs face. He seemed to be thinking about her all the time now. But there was a couple of problems. 1: She is dating a major asshole named Viktor Krum. 2: Cho was was apart of Draco's gang. Draco's gang is another name for the "Sexy Slytherins". But she's only in there her family knows the other kids parents and because she is very sexy.

But he tries not to think about her because he's dating Luna. Which was another reason why he couldn't like Cho and another why he was depressed. Luna wasn't there.

(Harry thinking):

"She's probably forgot as well!"

Kitchen:

Lily walks back into the kitchen watch a birthday cake. She placed it in front of him.

"Bend your head down." Ginny said.

He bent his head down even though he was scared about what was going on.

"Okay. Now think of somethin you really want to happen." James told him.

He already knew. He wanted to be able to kiss Cho Chang.

"Now, blow away." a sweet voice said.

He blew out the candles and opened his eyes. Everyone was clapping He looked down at everyone and smiled. He turned around and saw Luna Lovegood. She was clapping as well and had on the smile that made himfall head over heels for her in 4th yr. Luna sat down next to Harry.

"So, what did you wish for Harry?" Pauline asked.

"For Luna to be here." Harry said.

He pecked her on the lips. He lied. There was only one thing missing. Well to him anyways. To him having Cho here would have made this the best birthday ever. But he knew it would never happen.

"Happy Birthday, little brother." Jack said holding up his margarita

"Thanks, Jack." Harry said.


	3. Happy Birthday pt 2

In Draco's room at The Malfoy Manor:

The door to Draco's room opened. His parents came in his father had a grin on his face while his mother had a smile. His father wore his black suite with a green tie. Along with his black cape. His mother wore her silk green strapless dress with the corset back. (The one he bought her for mother day.) With the silky silver cape.

"Happy Birthday, son." Lucuis Malfoy said to Draco.

"Thanks father." Draco said bowing his head.

"We will see you down stairs." Narcissa said.

His parents left closing the door. He look at himself in the mirror. He had circles under his eyes. He barely slept. He kept having these constant nightmares. He also looked like a kleenex. He was very pale. But luckily thanks to a spell no one can see how pale he is. He knew that he was supposed to be happy but he couldn't get happy.

He walked out his bedroom door and walked down the stairs. Went out the back door and down the steps into the backyard that was decorated for the party. Everyone was either staring at him or whispering. And GOD did he hate it. He spottted the boys at the wine table. He walked over to them. He could see that Seamus was rolling his eyes at the arguement that Cedric and Krum where having.

"Hey, birthday man." Cedric said.

"Diggory, please don't call me that." Draco said as he smacked Cedric's hand.

"Hey. Mal, did you get your letter?" Krum asked him.

Draco picks up a glass of wine.

"Yeah. My father said that he loves the fact that Dumbledore thinks we are all on the "good side." Draco said taking a sip of his red wine.

"I don't think anyone or thing can fool that man." Seamus said.

"Why do you think that?" Krum asked shocked at Seamus's reply.

"Because when me and Fluer started dating he acted like he wasn't surpised that we got together. It was like he knew we would get together before we even knew it." Cedric said reliving the memories of the fights.

Draco and Krum looked at each other like they were just called homo's.

"Wow. That's weird." Krum said weirded out.

"Weird?! Please Krum! That's not weird, it's creepy!!" Draco said shivering at the thought.

All 4 nodded their heads in agreement as they each took another drink of their wine.

"Damn!" Krum said when he saw Pansy.

"What?" asked Seamus.

The 3 followed to where Krum's eyes were. And realized they were looking at Pansy. Pansy saw them looking and spun around and stopped in what she thought was a sexy pose. Credic felt like he was going to be sick. Draco rolled his eyes annoyed. But Seamus was getting mad.

"Krum, you got a girl! And besides she's Dray's girl." Seamus said disgusted by him.

Draco picks up another glass of wine. He looks at Seamus offened by the comment that was just made.

"Oh, please Seamus! I just use her for entertainment purposes." Draco said shaking his head like he was going to throw up.

"Well, I don't care who she belongs to or what she's used for because she is absolutely hot!!" Krum said smirking.

All three boys felt like throwing up. Seamus's blood was boiling. Krum was really pissing him off. Draco saw Seamus balling his hands into fists.

"Dude, you already have a girlfriend!" Cedric said.

"Yeah. I know. One that is a scared little baby. That I can't even touch!" Krum said aggrivated.

"Um, Hello! Viktor, you know the reason why she can't kiss, touch, or ... with anyone!" Seamus said ready to punch him.

"I know, I know Seamus. Because the curse her dad has on her." Krum said annoyed.

"Now everyone, please raise your glasses." Voldemort said aloudly.

Everyone rose their glasses.

"Now a toast to Mr. Draco Malfoy. You are my number one teenager deatheater. You are like my son. And that's why I would like to tell you that the day you turn 17. Is the day I will give you my thrown. To Draco!" Voldermort said then took sip of his wine.

"To Draco!" everyone said and took a sip of their wine.

Cedric saw Krum gripped his glass. He could tell that what was just said had pissed Krum off. Voldemort motioned for the boys to follow him. They went into the house and into the basement. All 4 boys followed Voldemort and Lucuis (Krum first, Cedric second, Seamus and Draco at the same time). As all 4 boys walked down the stairs and into the dungeons hallway, they saw all the slaves. Krum raised up his nose. Cedric bent his head down all of a sudden intrested in the floor pattern. Draco grabbed Seamus wrist and stopped him.

"What is it, Dray?" Seamus asked.

"Does it hurt? Getting the mark?" Draco asked.

Seamus understood. He already had his mark. Same as Cedric and Viktor.

"Yeah. Dray, it hurts but do you remember the song I wrote "Leave Out All The Rest"?" Seamus asked.

Draco nodded his head yes in response.

"Okay, then. Just replay the chorus part in your head. And if you need to squeeze your hand."

"Why?" Draco asked a little thrown off.

"Just do it okay. Trust me!" he told Draco.

They walked through the door and into the room. When they closed the door Lucuis looked over and saw that he was pale.

"Why do you look like a ghost?" Lucuis asked furiously.

Draco got scared. He felt like he was going to die.

"Sorry, I just threw up in the bathroom. That's why we're late. Drinking to much wine makes me sick." Seamus said to Lucuis with a calm voice.

Draco looked over at Seamus and realized his father was right. Seamus was pale. Paler than he himself was. Seamus winked at Draco. Lucuis waved his hand for Draco to move towards Voldemort. Draco walked up and stood right in front of him. He stuck out his right arm. Voldemort started putting the mark on Draco's arm. He wanted to scream. But he remembered what Seamus told him. So he played the song in his head.

"When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest"

He was about to yell but squeezed his left hand. And then he felt like there was a hand in his. If he didn't know any better he would of thought he was playing arm wrestle. He turned his head to look at Seamus. Seamus was squeezing his left hand. Then he finally understood. Seamus was helping him through it. The pain went away. He unsqueezed his hand. He looked down at his arm. It was then that it finally hit him. And hit him hard. He had the mark. He was officially a Deatheater and there was no turning back now.

"Congrats, man" Krum said extactic.

"Congratulations, my son." Lucuis said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lucuis walked away. The boys were clapping and cheering. They were happy. But he was not. He now felt more alone than ever.


	4. Jack's Realization

I do not own anything.

* * *

(8:00 P.M.)

All of Harry's friends showed up. They weren't planing on doing anything. But thanks to Mrs. Weasley they had to have a party. Everyone was laughing, drinking wine, pop or tea (in Remus case). Some of the kids were dancing to the song Here is Gone by the Goo Goo Dolls. Harry was dancing with Ginny, Hermione was dancing with Neville and Ron was dancing with Luna. Jack who was sitting down next to Remus who was flirting with Tonks. Mrs. Weasley what was going with Harry this morning.

James told her that he didn't know because no one knew. Mr. Granger asked about Jack's face seeing as he didn't know. James told him about how that night when Harry became "the boy who lived" they took his twin brother Devon. And how Jack tried to stop them but Mr.Crabbe sent the Cruciatus Curse towards him and that it scrapped his face. In the end he ended up having the scar and never found out what happened to Devon.

Mr. and Mrs. Ganger gave their condolanses. Lily was upset by about the questioned he asked and James could tell. Along with Jack. He looked at his mom and could tell she was holding back tears.

Jack walked out of the backyard into the house and into the bathroom. He was also upset. He looked into the mirror and saw the scar. That was planted diagnolly across his face. He felt it was a constent remind to his father, to his mother but most of all him. He always felt like it was his fault that he let his brothers kidnapper get away. He could still see Devon's face when the green light blinded them. And when a spell flew Harry's way.

"Jack?!" James said coming to check on his son.

Opening the door James saw that Jack was gripping his hands on the sink. James knew he was thinking about that night 15 yrs. ago. When Devon was kidnapped by deatheaters. James walked in to the bathroom and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Son, listen to me. You should not blame yourself. You tried to get Devon back. And that is all that matters. You are a great brother. You did everything in your power to try and save him. But you didn't know what would have happened." James said trying to comfort his son.

Jack bent his head down in shame. Everytime he looked at Harry he had memories replay in his head about how close they were. And how they were always fighting for his attention. He loved it when he was able to pick both of them up and hold them.

(Memory):

Jack comes into the twins bedroom.

"Hello, there little ones!" Jack said smiling.

The twin boys look up at Jack from the crib. It was their first birthday.

"Jape!" Devon said with bright eyes.

Harry clapped with a smile. He held his arms out. Which told Jack instantly that Harry wanted to be picked up. So Jack picked up Harry. And tickled his foot which made Harry clap again. Devon did the same.

"Jape, Jape." Devon kept saying.

Jack picked up Devon with his other arm and held each boy tight.

"Happy Birthday, Devon and Harry." Jack whispered.

Devon clapped with a smile. While Harry didn't move because of the fact he fell alseep in Jack's arm.

"Well ain't that something!" Jack said to Devon while motioning his head towards Harry.

Devon shook his head yes and clapped.

"Jack!" Lily yelled in a hurried voice while running up the stairs.

(Green light shines and fades. Memory stops)

"Jack. I promise you that you are the best brother there is on this earth. I know that you tried. Lily knows you tried. And I know for a fact that where ever Devon is, he also knows you tried! Okay?" James said to Jack seeing as Jack had staired into the mirror for about 3 mins now and hasn't said a thing.

(James thinking):

"Jack please don't leave again."

(Stopped thinking)

"Okay, dad." Jack said looking up at his father.

"Okay." James said as he took his son into a father/son hug.

The boys walked back outside. "Sweet and Low" by Augustana just came on. Jack went to sit down where Pauline was sitting with Fluer, Bill, Charlie and Dean. Lily looked over at James when she saw Jack walk over to Pauline and the others.

"Is he okay?" Lily mouthed James.

James nodded his head at Lilly. She nodded back. And went back talking to Mr. Weasley about Ron and Harry on how good they were getting good at doing advanced spells. James kept an eye on Jack. Jack knew his father was keeping an eye on him. But he just kept his attience on Harry. Who was laughing and having a good time while dancing with Hermione.

He was getting a angry vibe off of Pauline though. She didn't like it when Harry and Hermione did things together lately. And he knew why. Because of the fact that she is afraid that Harry and Hermione might do something. Seeing as how they used to be a couple. But that's what he loved about Pauline. She worried about things even when there was nothing to worry about.

The song ended so Harry came over and went back to the dance floor with Luna while Hermione started dancing with Ron. Neville came and sat down. Dean came up from behind Ginny. They started dancing. Which gave Jack an idea.

"Hey beautiful?" Jack said to Pauline.

She turned her head to look at Jack. Jack got up and went to the side of the dance floor that was right in front of her. He bowed gracefully in front of her. And held his hand out for her to take it.

"May I have this dance?" he asked knowing she wouldn't say no.

Pauline turned pink. She wanted to smack him because he knew for a fact that she wouldn't reject him in front of everyone. So she just smiled.

"Okay, Jack." Pauline said taking his hand.

She got up and they went on to the dance floor and started dancing. Then the song and Our Lives by The Calling came on. That's when Remus/Tonks, Bill/Fluer, James/Lily and Arthur/Molly came onto the dance floor. Everyone danced and laughed. Some people switched partners during the song. Everyone who was sitting down cheered on the dancing.

"Jack, look?" Pauline said as she motioned for Jack to look Harry's way.

Jack looked over at Harry. Harry had picked up Luna and started spinning her around. And that's when Jack realized that Harry was everything he was when he was 16 yrs. old. And no matter how hard it was that Devon was gone. He need to pay attention to Harry. And though he lost one brother, he shouldn't push the other one away.

* * *

Yes again I know. But please get used to the fact that there are going to be a lot of songs named int the story. And if you know the song then you can tell that the songs are going to be a big part of how the story ends.


	5. Part of Seamus's Secret

The next day:(Seamus's p.o.v)-

(August 25, 2006 9 a.m.)

Seamus got up out of his bed. Went over to his closet. And pulled out his baggy midnight blue pants that look black at night and a red muscle shirt that showed off his built muscles. His cell phone rang. He walked over to pick it up and looked at it. It was Ginny.

"Hey little one." Seamus said talking into his cellphone.

"Hey. Seamus you know I don't like you calling me that. So what are you doing?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing just got dressed." he said wondering what she was up to.

"Same here." she said sighing.

"Hey you want to go our place?" Seamus asked her.

"Sure. I would have to get away from my brother though. He is the only one here. And that ain't going to be easy." she said laughing.

"Ain't that the truth. But you are going to come right?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah. I will. I will be there at 10. Okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. That's fine I have to go check on Draco. He got sick last night. And I mean a not good sick! Will that be alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that's. Oh god here comes the Grumpy! LOL." Ginny said.

"I love you little one." Seamus said slitghtly depresed

"Funny. I love you too." Ginny said before she hung up the phone.

He closed his cell. He turned around to look into the mirror. He saw the same old him. Same everything. He looked over into a corner of the mirror and saw a glimsp of a girl screaming and a guy on top of her. He turned to the door and and walked through it. He walked down stairs and saw the house looked dead as always. After his mom died. He inherited everything. It was a very dull place. Only him, Draco and occasionaly Ginny came to the house.

He grabbed his 2 piece coat (a hooded jacket w/ another over it.) and his guitar case. Locking the front door behind him and going down the stairs, he turned around and said the enchantment.

"Seamus Alan Finnigan"

His grandma made his full name the enchantment the day he was born. He started walking down the street to the cemetery. It started raining so he flipped up his hood. After about 25 mins of walking 2 miles, he stepped into the cemetery. He walked for about 6 mins. Until he stopped at his mom's head stone.

"Hey, Mama." Seamus started off.

"I wish you could have been there yesterday. Draco got his mark. I could tell that he didn't want it. Man, that Draco is just one complicated boy. I feel sorry him. I have finally kept up a relationship. Her name is Ginny Weasley. She is very cute. I know that she is in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin but I can't help it. I love the way I feel around her. She's makes me want to be different. I miss seeing you everyday. I just keep wondering what you are up to. I hope you are keeping an eye on them." Seamus said.

"Well I better be going mom so. I love you momma." he said walking up to the grave stone and placed a kiss in his hand and pressed on the stone.

He walked ahead about 20 grave stones. And came to a complete holt at a decorated grave stone that was placed down for 2 people. In which one gravestone read-

_In Loving Memory of_

_Jennifer "Jenny" Louise James-Finnigan_

_Birth: April 24, 1990 Death: December 25, 2005_

_"A Beloved Daughter, Sister, Mother, and a very 'Pretty Girl'."_

_"It's Only Life"_

the other one read-

_In Loving Memory of_

_Haley "My Angel" Elana Finnigan _

_Birth: July 4, 2004 Death: December 25, 2005_

_"Beloved Baby Daughter and Angel."_

_"I Learned From You"_

He knelt down and brushed some of the leaves off of it. It finally stopped raining.

"Hey Pretty Girl. Can you believe it? It is our wedding day. I bet you ten to one you would be in that beautiful wedding dress right now." Semus said holding back his tears.

"Yeah, My Angel. Can you believe it. Your mom and me are married today. I miss hearing you laugh and tickling you feet." Seamus said on the verge of crying.

"I know would like Ginny. She is you in every way. But her beauty doesn't beat yours." Seamus said to Jenny's gravestone.

"I wrote a song. I wasn't going to play it but I figured it would stop soon so. Hear it is." Seamus said getting out his guitar.

He put a spell on the grass. So he could sit in dry grass. Then he positioned himself and started playing.

_"Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that i could never be  
The future haunts with memories that i could never have  
But hope is just a stranger wondering how it got too bad_

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing i could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last

I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday live  
Maybe someday live  
Maybe someday live"

He looked at his watch and notied it was about 5 after 10. He put his guitar back.

"Well. I gotta go you two. But I will be back tomorrow." Seamus said getting up.

"Tell your parents I said hi. I love you both very much." Seamus said walking away.

He walked out of the cemetery. He apperated to his house. And dropped off his guitar. Then he looked into the living room and saw it said 15 after. He closed his eyes and apperated into the bedroom where Ginny was lying down waiting.

"Hey, sorry. I'm late." Seamus said.

"It's okay. Seamus." Ginny said getting up.

"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying?" Ginny said taking his face in her hands looking conserned.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I didn't get much sleep last night." Seamus said trying to pass it off.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Seamus trying to reasure her.

Ginny brought her face up and kissed him sweetly. He kissed back just as softly. Ginny was one of those girls were she would kiss you sweetly and with a desire but it would be a soft gentle kiss. And for over the next hour they did what they always did in "our place". They made love. But made it last. Took in every kiss. Every curve. Every thing they loved about being with each other. They fell asleep in each others arms.

_"No. Let her go please. Please. NO!! JENNY!!" he yelled struggling against the ropes._

_She was crying. Haley was crying/screaming._

_"Please. Please stop it. Please." Seamus said yelling and crying. _

_"SSSSSSEEEEEEAAAAAAMMMMMMUUUUUUSSSSSS" Jenny yelled._

(Jenny screaming Seamus name blends into waking him up)

He woke up at with a startle. Turns his head to see it was only 6:15. He didn't have to be home until 10:00. Seamus held Ginny in one of his arms. Ginny put one of her hands on his chest.

"Ginny?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah?" she said still in waking a little.

"You know that I love you right?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yes. I know that." Ginny said sleeply.

Seamus put his head down. Then his cell went off. It was Draco.

"Hey Dray. What's up?" Seamus said into the phone closing his mind off.

"The Sexy Slytherins are having a meeting." Draco said.

"Got it. We meeting at yours or mine?" Seamus asked getting out of bed softly.

"Mines. So be there before 8. Okay? Bye Seams" Draco told him,

"Got it mate. Bye." Seamus hung up the phone.

"Hey Ginny get up. So I can take you home."

Seamus put his jeans and everything else. Ginny sleepily got up and Seamus helped her put her clothes on with a litlle kiss on her body every now and then. She gigled as always. They got up and he quietly apperated into the Black's Mansion. She was halfway awake. He carried her into her bedroom where Hermione was also peacefully sleeping in her own bed.

Seamus put in her bed. Then he undressed her and again placed little kisses on her body which she smiled and lightly giggled. He knew she couldn't help giggling when he did that. He got out her silky red pajama gown. Helped her put it over her head and where it covered her body. Then tucked her in and placed a light and simple but sweet kiss on her lips.

"Good-night my love." Seamus said to her before her apperated to Draco's secret apartment.

While walking up the steps he erased his memories of every sleeping with Ginny. He heard 2 people arguing. When he got to the front door he knocked in a rythemic beat. (the secret code). Lavender opened the front door.

"Hey. How's it going?" Seamus asked.

"Not so good." Lavender said disapponted.

Seamus walked through the door. Wondering what the yelling was about. While Lavender closed the door behind them. On their way through the hallway to the living room Seamus felt a little worried almost scared vibe coming from Lavender. Seamus grabbed her hand and looked at her with a reassuring smile. She returned the smile. And gripped his hand tightly. They walked into the room and it ended up being excatly as he thought. Krum and Cedric battling it out with their words. And Seamus knew all to well that it was going to be a while before everyone went home.


	6. The Sexy Slytherins Meeting

"Krum listen to me. What you did was wrong. You and the rest of them scumbags. He didn't deserve it. He should have been with them. But you took them away and for what??!!" Cedric said pounding his fists in the coffee table.

"They were screwing up everything we had planned. And you know it!!!" Krum said with a glee in his eyes remembering.

"What is going on now?" Seamus said aloud.

Cedric and Krum froze. If you looked really closely, you would have thought they were statues. Like they were just busted for shoplifting. Draco had noticed as well as Seamus that they were hiding something.

"Krum here was sent on a mission and killed 3 people along with leaving a guy for dead." Cedric said covering up their tracks.

Seamus looked at Krum shocked. He had known for him to be violent and cruel but never like that.

(flashback)

Krum slaps Cho across the face. Cho looks at him in horror. And then falls to the ground from a blow to the stomach. On the floor holding her stomach from the pain she tries to crawl away. Krum reaches for her.

"Stop it!!!" Seamus yelled.

Krum turns around and looks at Seamus with a glea in his eye. He knew that Krum would do it again. Krum turns around and walks off. Seamus runs the short distance to Cho who was still crying and holding her stomach. He picks her up to where it looks like she was sitting in his lap.

"It will be okay. shh. Cho you are fine. Okay?" Seamus said rocking her a little.

"Please don't let him hurt me anymore?!" Cho asked through her sobs.

"I swear on my life Cho. I promise you with my heart." Seamus wanted to kill Krum but just stayed holding Cho.

(end of flashback)

"Now that is really low Krum. Even for a boy of your calibre." Seamus said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Guys now come on. We came here to discuss how we are going to deal with that one assignment that Lord Voldemort gave us before we going into a house for training for the next 3 months." Lavender said not wanting another argument to start.

Krum moved his eyes over to Lavender. He looked at her hungrily. Everyone saw Lavender become self-concious and backed away into the hallway. Seamus looked at Draco and Cedric which told them to get Krum away from him. Pansy also saw the look.

"Hey, Krum can I talk to you for a minute?" Pansy said getting up and dragging him upstairs.

Cedric ran out into the hallway. Cho stood still. Draco looked at Seamus. They both smirked. They knew all to well what was gonna happen. They walked out of the livingroom and into the hallway worried about Lav (as they called her). Cho watched to make sure they didn't come back. Then she walked upstairs and into a room. A room where she saw it. She saw what was going on. What she knew in her heart was going on.

In the room with Pansy and Krum:

"You shouldn't have done that!" Pansy said smiling.

"Oh really and what is _that _?" Krum said ripping her shirt off.

"Don't worry. I will learn to _forgive you in time."_ she said loving what he was doing to her.

"Learn and in time? Please you are going to forgive me right now!" Krum said in hungry voice

She was so shokced at this that she teased him. He was getting angry. She let him near her and then moved away. She wanted him to be even tougher with her than he was the last time. And so she was going to do whatever it took. And then he stopped. And it finally hit him what she was wanting. He got mad again and did exactly what she pleased. She screamed in pain at what he was doing to her (throwing on the bed/into the wall/pulling, etc). And the weirdest part to him was that she liked it. She liked the pain.

Next day

Krum woke up and saw Pansy sprawled out on the other side of the bed naked. He got up and got dressed. And left after saying hi to Draco in the hallway. He walked down the street smiling to himself.


	7. The Hallway

In the hallway:

Lavender was standing up against the wall. Shaking alot. He did again. He looked at her in that hungry for her body look. Cedric came into the hallway.

"Lav? Are you okay?" Cedric asked worried.

Lavender shook her head no scared. Cedric could see her shaking. He pulled her into a hug. It took her a min to register what was going on. After 3 mins she clung to him.

Draco and Seamus come out into the hallway. They looked at each other and then to Lavender.

"I'll be right back." Draco said.

He walked back into the livingroom. And realized Cho wasn't in the livingrooom.

"Hey Seams!" Draco yelled.

Seamus came into the livingroom.

"What is it?" asked.

"Wasn't Cho in here before?!" Draco asked weirded out.

And then the sound of clashing came. Then it hit Seamus. She was probably in the room.

"I think I know where she is." Seamus said.

He started walking up the stairs. And then it hit Draco too. He felt sorry for Cho. He pulled his cell out. Flipped the lid and dailed a number. He new that is was 2:30 a.m. in all but he knew he would be over soon.

"Hello?" asked a tired voice.

"Hey, man it's me." Draco said.

"Hey what's up?" the voice said with a yawn.

"It's Lavender. She's scared. Remember how she always got when he looked at her _that way_?" Draco asked him knowing what he was going to sound like.

"He didn't?" the voice asked not tired anymore but more panicky.

"Yah, man. She's really scared." Draco said.

"I'll be right there." the voice said before hanging up.

After 5 min. A tall and built guy apperated into the livingroom.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's in the hallway, Goyle." Draco said.

They both walked into the hallway. Cedric was talking to Lavender. Lavender saw Goyle. She ran to him. He wrapped her in his arms. She clung to him while crying wanting him to protect her. He picked her up off of the floor. Still hugging her.

Seamus's p.o.v

Seamus walked up stairs. The sounds kept getting louder and louder. He stopped in front of the door. And put a silencing spell over it. He walked down into the hall. He opened the door and walked in. Closing the door he watched her in the seat. She was staring into the camera's.

"Why are you watching this, Cho?" Seamus asked conserned.

"To see what this looks like. I have never seen 2 people like each other so much. And the way they make love." Cho said.

"Cho that ain't making love." Seamus said sitting in the chair next to her.

"It is a type of making love, Seamus. Look at their eyes." Cho said her voice breaking.

"Cho." he started.

"Just look!" Cho pleaded.

Seamus looked into the camera. It showed their eyes. And he saw what she was meaning. In their eyes was a type of passion that wasn't always seen. They had lust, and likeness for each other. They just never showed it.

"I am never going to have that." Cho said

"What?" Seamus asked confused.

"Well not what they have!!! I mean... I mean that I am never going to have someone who wants me for me and will love me. Like..." Cho couldn't finish her sentence.

"Like?" Seamus wanting for her to finish her sentence even though he had already knew what she was going to say.

"Like what you and Jenny had." Cho said sadly.

Seamus looked down sadly. He understood what she meant.

(flashback)

"Seamus, I have to go!!!" Jenny said.

"Come on. Please?" Seamus asked in a baby voice.

"I can't." Jenny said again.

Seamus turned her around a gave her lite kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist letting it become a passional kiss. Smiling into the kiss she backed away and ran off. Seamus looked at Cho. Cho smiled happily that they made up.

(break)

"Let her go please?" Seamus yelled as the guy pinned her down and started ripping her shirt in half.

(end)

"Seamus?" Cho asked again.

"Yeah?!" he asked coming out of the memory.

"You remembering?" Cho asked sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry for spacing." Seamus said.

'It's okay." Cho said sighing sadly.

Seamus put his hand on the middle of her back. She squeaks a little. Seamus saw the jump. Placing both hands on her back lightly, he lifts up her shirt. And sees a huge bruise. Anger filled his bones. Cho could see it.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The devil!!!" Cho said on the verge of crying.

"Oh, hunnie. I'm so sorry." Seamus said.

Cho got up and headed to the middle of the room.

"I deserve this. I'm ugly. I look nothing like my mom. I'm not evil. I'm nothing!" Cho yelled with tears coming down her face.

"Stop it, Cho. That is not true!" he said as stood up and starts to walked towards her but stops.

"Yes it is. It is. Everyone knows it. My father knows and Krum knows it. That's why he hits me and cheats on me! I am nothing. I just wish it would stop." Cho said finally breaking down.

Seamus walks up to her and puts both his hands on the either side of her face.

"Now you listen to me. Yes, you are nothing like your father and that is the best damn thing about you. You are everything your mother was: beautiful, nice, and non-evil. And as for Krum! He doesn't know that he has a very rare girl. He doesn't know anything. You were never the reason. You here me! You were never the reason why this is was going on." Seamus said.

Cho looked a him and knew he wasn't lying. Seamus hugged her. She hugged him back tightly. And started sobbing hard. She started falling down to the floor. He went down with her. After an hour of crying, she fell asleep next to Seamus. Who was wide awake. Then there was a knock on the door. The person opened it and it turned out to be Cedric.

"Hey, what time is it?" Seamus said getting up off the floor.

"It's about 3:55." Cedric answered.

"Okay. Well I am going to take her to my house. So she can sleep better." Seamus said picking her up off of the floor.

Seamus carried Cho out of the room. They started walking down the spiral staircase.

"How is she?" Cedric asked.

"She's fine. She just had a break down. She started crying. While trying to get her to calm down she fell asleep." Seamus telling part of the truth.

Going into the livingroom, he saw Lavender asleep in Goyle's arm. Goyle was wide awak though. Seamus nodded his head to Goyle. Goyle nodded back. Cedric took Cho from Seamus so he could put his coats on. Afterwards Seamus took Cho back into his arms and had Cedric put her long black leather cape over her. Walked out the door and walked down to where he apperated earlier and apperated inside of his house.

Walked upstairs to his mothers bedroom and opened the door. He carefully laid Cho onto the bed and took her cape off and covered her in his blankets. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Walked down the hall to his bedroom and went inside. Took out his bookbag, shoulder bag and suitcase and started packing his things. Seeing as tomorrow everyone leaves for the "training house" as the call it.


End file.
